Acceptance:Student Sorting/Cassandra Jackson
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her strengths include intelligence, creativity, loyalty, observant, constant chatter. Her weaknesses include her occasional lack of self-confidence, and her lack of tact with friends, and she's also scared of public speaking. Cassandra's also scared of talking up in class, so that's another weakness of hers. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? To basically make it impossible for people to frown at the smallest of things. It's something that makes Cassandra different... She enjoys watching people smile. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Her idea of spending a free day is by brainstorming new prank ideas, or engaging in a prank war with her younger siblings and twin brother. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why?Five possessions she would keep would be... 1) Her wand, for obivious reasons. 2) A family picture, in case of not being able to stay with them. 3) Her pranking journal to keep herself entertained. 4) Set of colored pencil for pranking ideas and sketches. 5) A small suitcase of clothes and other needed things. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Cassandra would change the blood-status thing. It's not fair that people should be judged on their bloodlines... Just judge on what kind of qualities that people carry inside of them. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Cassandra's open to any house. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Cassandra is the complete opposite of her twin brother, William. In comparison, she's much more energetic and talkative. It's almost too funny to hear her chattering away in no topic in the choice to her brother, who's just listening quietly with an indulgent smile. Cassandra, even though she may be energetic, is absolutely scared of speaking in front of people. She hates large crowds with a passion, especially talking in front of them. This can cause a lot of problems for her, especially when she's called upon for an answer. On the flipside, Cassandra's actually a lot more observant than what people give her credit to be. She's one of those girls who watches everything going around her, while also chatting her brother's ear up. It's insane just how quickly she can switch from talking to being on the defense. To sum everything up, Cassandra's a very quick-reactive person. She's very talkative and energetic outside of class. In class, however, it's a flipside. Cassandra is extremely shy and quiet in class, which leads to a fair amount of fear from public speaking. She loves brainstorming the majority of her and brother's pranks to make people laugh, and never to hurt people's feelings. If she hurts someone's feelings in a prank, it makes her almost sick to her stomach, and she immediately apologizes to the unintended victim... It sets her apart from her younger siblings. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Richard Jackson and Taylor White had met during his little time spent as a ranchhand in America. He was a Scottish immigrant and she was the ranch owner's daughter. They dated for three years before Richard proposed. Taylor said yes almost immediately and they were married six months later. And that was when she surprised him with her want for a huge family. It was also when he revealed his magic and explained to Taylor that he was a wizard. Taylor didn't seem to care, and accepted him and all of his... differences for who and what they were. Soon... they were blessed with four sets of twins. Stephen and Christopher entered first, turning five when Abigail and Eilis were born. The next grouping to come along was Cassandra and William, the first boy-girl pairing out of the family. The final, and LAST, Taylor swore on this during labor with these two, was another boy-girl pairing. However... the last ones turned out to be very much pranksters, and guess who their favorite targets are... Cassandra and William, but mainly because those two give as good as they get. Cassandra, as one of the youngest, is definitely not someone you want to mess with, but, she's very close to her brother. It's rare to see them apart... Even being called Fred and George by her father, at times. Both of the twins had their first sign of magic at the same time, and affecting the same object: Levitating two of the stray cats running around their property out of boredom. This was more humorous than startling, and the Jackson family took it in good stride. When Cassandra and William turned 12, they both recieved letters to Ilvermorny and started there. Thanks to the twins' differing personalities, they were placed in different houses, but have made it a point to sit together in every class they have. They're both entering their fifth year here at Ilvermorny, with of course, causing chaos with every step both take. It's almost too hilarious to watch how much chaos both cause, but, of course, their pranks never aim to hurt people. For them, it's all about making people laugh... and maybe getting their siblings every once in a while. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Cassandra is modeled by Britt Robertson. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? Fifth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Five. One. ---- Category:Sorted